


Riptide

by MrsReidStumpWayUrie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hope it doesnt suck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, Im just gonna wing it, Maybe some plot IDK, My First Work in This Fandom, Percy's sword is gone, The first PJO fic of mine, The main character has it, This isnt my fault, going to stop tagging now, i need jesus, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsReidStumpWayUrie/pseuds/MrsReidStumpWayUrie
Summary: They say that Percy Jackson's sword always returns to his pocket if he loses it.But what happens, if one time, it doesn't come back to his pocket, instead appearing to a young girl, who turns out to be a demigod.





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore this currently

This story starts when in a fight, Percy Jackson's sword Riptide, doesn't return to his pocket.  
~~~~~~ • • • • ~~~~~~  
"Where is it?" Percy growled, after the fight was over.   
"Calm down Percy..." Annabeth chided, trying to keep him calm.  
"I can't! That is my only weapon and it has gotten me this far."  
"I guess I'll help you look."  
~~~~~~ • • • • ~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, further south, in a quiet city on the coast of New Jersey, Samantha Morgan wakes up and sees a ballpoint pen sitting on her desk, that wasn't there before. She sweeps her dark hair out of her eyes and picks up the pen, pocketing it before walking out. But on a school trip, everything goes south.  
~~~~~~ • • • • ~~~~~~  
As the bus from Sam's high school reaches the Manhattan city limits, the girl looks up, and sees what appears to be a glow around the Empire State Building. But the girl shook it off as nothing, and continued on with her class. As the class was coming back to the bus, a monster attacked. Her hand immediately went to the pen in her pocket, unknowingly, almost as an instinct. She pulled the cap off and it expanded to a Greek sword, like what she learned about in her class. She sighed and pocketed the cap, and looked at the sun and moon rings on her fingers, and dove at the monster.


End file.
